knives
by Fluer de Lis
Summary: On Narutoes 14 birthday he commited a massacre. But it is 3 days before that will change the future.


Knives Chapter 1

The Sixth Knife

Narutos forge was ugly and primitive made out of fired clay with a iron coal pan and hand pumped billows. The only bought material was his tools:hammers, files, picks, clamps, and chisels. His anvil was a one foot pice of steel beam sat atop an oak stump. Primitive as it was it would get done the job of making the sixth knife of the set he had spent the last six months making.

After cleaning the inside Naruto poured white coke coal into the pan and lit it with an oil soaked rag. He started to pump the billows building up the fire, when the fire was spread over and the coals started to glow he stopped pumping and sprinkled water over the fire slowly killing it but not the coals. With the fire made he pulled out a one inch wide ten inch long piece of pipe and laid it in the fire rakeing coals around and on top of it.

With the mmetal heating Naruto turned to the other half of his work, the leather vest. It was made out of ox leather and when he had found it it was brown with faded spots all over. He had spent 30 minutes going over it with gray leather polish till it was a dull gray all over. He had put two sheathes down each side; two pointing at his shoulders with the handles pointed down, two pointed toward his hips with the handles pointed upward. Then there were the two that went across his back behind his belly. The day befor he had put inner pockets across the chest and one big one on the mid back of it. He now put two flat pieces of grade 2 steel inside the front pockets and a larger piece of grade one into the back. With that done he put the vest on and felt the wieght eqaul out on the front and back. He loosened the straps a little to give him room to move.

Naruto faced a tree with many scars on it and drew two of the knives at the same time; he used his right hand to draw the left shoulder knife while his left drew from the right hip.  
He twirled the knifes and felt thier perfectly balanced weight. He looked at the tree took a deep breathe let it half out and struck at the target spot hitting each before slamming them into the tree and unsheathing the other front two hitting the targets again before slamming the sideways into the tree, he drew the last one from his back and held it in front of him using his whole arm to move the tip in a small circle until he struck like a viper and buried the blade at an angle in the tree. if the tree were a living person it would have a blade in both lungs its kidneys and one shoved into the brain from under the jaw. Plus numerous cuts and gashes. Naruto replaced the knives back into thier sheathes and placed the vest back onto the table.

The pipe was white hot as he romoved it from the forge and clamped it to his anvil. Using a two pounder he beat the pipe flat till it was two inches wide. He placed it back into the fire and let it reheat for a couple minuts before he put it half on half off the anvil and started tapping the edge til it was an L shape and then finished folding it over. He would do this for the next four hours as the impurities were drawn out with the folding and sthrengthining of the steel. At the end he took the now fourteen inc bar over to a pedal grinder and started grinding out the tang that would lock it into the handle. next he gound out the blade outline checking it for the cracks that had ruined the first five knives he had tried to make. With the blade shaped he clamped it point up and started working on the edge with his files. When the edge was crafted true Naruto forced the tang into a piece of cherry wood til two inches was sticking out the end. He cut off 1 1/2 inches and folded the other half against the handle before putting a cap on the end.

The end result was a five inch handle with a seven inch blade that was 3/4s of an inch wide at the base with with a blood groove going from the base to about an inch from the tip.  
Naruto put the sixth knife into its sheathe and put the vest back on. Naruto sighed as a feeling of being whole settled on him. But a small part was still missing and that was what theses knives had been made for what they were trying to get him to do even now; spilling the blood of those who would hurt him.

"In three days you will be complete my new friends. The day I turn fourteen shall be the day your truely born."

Unkown to Naruto someone was watching him that did not like wat they saw.

"It had to happen sometime so I'll just let it play out

October 10 8:24p.m.

Naruto ran down the back streets of Konoha wit a mob of around fifteen drunken villagers barely keeping up with him. He taken a nap earlier in the woods at his forge before doning his vest and a black two clasp cloak to hide it. Then he simply walked dow the street till he had a good sized group after him and now that he had drawn them away from the main streets it was time to enact the last turn of the plan.

He stopped and looked at the deadend in front of him.

"You have got to be the most stupidest brat ever. Every year its the same thing, you run into an ally and we beat you within an inch of your life," called out one of the villagers.

October 10 12:00 noon Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama The ANBU Tora is here."

"Thank you Momo-san."

"Tora I have picked you and your sqaud too watch Naruto today. It will be normal procedure with one change. I need atleast one villager left alive. You are to report to me immediately afterward with Naruto in hand. Dismissed."

As tora left to get his sqaud he tried to reason out why the Hokage was in such a bad mood and what would be happening later tonight.  
Above the alley 8:46

Three ANBU had been following Naruto since he left his apartment building. They had just heard the drunks rant and two of them were about to step in when thier captain stopped them.  
He was looking at Naruto and saw not a look of panic but a look of calm and readiness.  
Everyone in the alley heard Naruto,"Not this time."

"Not this time."

With those words Naruto flung his cloak at the mob and drew his first two knives. As the lead drunk swatted away the cloak Naruto put a slash across his with one knife and stabbed another under the ribs. Flowing through the slash he sent his knife into the groin of a brown haired man. Seeing two making a run for it he threw both knives into thier spines and watched them fall as he drew his next two. Naruto reversed one blade and slammed it into the gut of a woman trying to club him from behind before twirling it around slaming it under the jaw of a blond haired more ran at him with rusty swords raised only to have thier throats slit as Naruto slid between them. The next three charged him at once from the front and sides. Naruto threw his right knife into the pancreas of the man infront of him, while drawing his first back blade he threw the second into the troat of the man on his left countinued his turn side stepped the club swung at him by the last grabbed and twisted the wrist holding the club and put his knife against the womans throat.

The womans eyes widened in fearand she started to beg for her life.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you. Oh no, in fact I want you to send a message to the rest of the villagers. You tell them that I will not be hunted and beaten like some animal. For now on I will defend myself. You will live carrying these words."

"Thank you for not harming me."

"I just said I wouldn't kill you; you must pay the piper." With those words Naruto slashed the knife down and acroos both of her breast living a crimson line across her shirt.

Naruto looked at her and turned to leve when he felt a shock go through his body. As he laid upon the ground he saw the white mask of an ANBU looking down at him.

"About time you started fighting back now the Hokage wants to see you. Tori take this woman to our MedCent and then keep gaurd over her. Okami gather his knives for me then police the bodies for I.D.. Now Naruto I have to keep your knives, tie you up, and search you for anymore weapons you may have."  
By the end of his search he had found only one more weapon on Narutos back still in its sheath.

The Sixth Knife.


End file.
